Like a Virgin
Like a Virgin is a song featured in the season one episode 15, The Power of Madonna. The song is originally sung by Madonna from her second studio album of the same name. It is sung by Rachel and Jesse, Will and Emma, and Santana and Finn. This song is a dream sequence as only Finn and Santana actually went through with their plans (Finn losing his virginity, but Rachel and Emma keeping theirs). The song shows Finn, Emma, and Rachel being unsure about losing their virginity, and Santana, Will and Jesse trying to convince the other to go through with it. Rachel and Jesse are in Rachel's room, Santana and Finn are in a motel room, and Will and Emma are at Will's house. Most of the song is sung by Rachel and Jesse. This song is a fantasy for everyone, except Finn and Santana who end up doing it after his fantasy. Lyrics Rachel: I made it through the wilderness Somehow I made it through Rachel and Jesse: ''' I didn't know how lost I was Until I found you '''Emma and Will: I was beat incomplete I'd been had, I was sad and blue Rachel and Jesse: But you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel Shiny and new Like a virgin Touched for the very first time Santana and Rachel: Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine Rachel: Gonna give you all my love, boy My fear is fading fast Rachel and Jesse: Been saving it all for you 'Cause only love can last Emma and Will: You're so fine and you're mine Make me strong, yeah you make me bold Rachel and Jesse: Oh your love thawed out Yeah, your love thawed out What was scared and cold All: Like a virgin (hey) Touched for the very first time (Santana: Hey-e yeah) Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine Oooh (whoah) oooh, (Santana: whoah whoah) Oooh (whoah) oooh, (Santan'a: yah yeah yeah) Oooh (whoah) oooh, ('Santana: whoah whoah) Santana: You're so fine And you're mine Santana and Finn: I'll be yours 'till the end of time 'Cause you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel I've nothing to hide All: Like a virgin, Hey (Santana: You make me feel like a virgin) Touched for the very first time (Santana: Ohhh baby) Santana, Finn, Jesse and Finn: Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine Like a virgin Rachel and Finn: Ooh, ooh Like a virgin (Santana: Yeahh) Rachel, Finn, and Santana: Feels so good inside Jesse: When you hold me Emma: When you hold me Jesse: When your heart beats Finn: When your heart beats Jesse: When you love me Santana: When you love me baby (Rachel and Finn: Oh oh oh whoah) All: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh (Santana: yeah) Rachel and Jesse: Oh oh yeah Santana: Oh All: Like a virgin Trivia *During the recording session for this song, the producers had each singer sing the entire song so they would be able to edit any way they pleased. *During certain shots in the scene, Lea Michele's tattoos are visible. *This is the first time when Naya Rivera's singing voice is heard on the show, yet second on the soundtrack since her solo in Express Yourself can only be heard in the full track. Gallery 3470456.large.jpg Likeavirginglee.jpg Fintannaosmvaerifh.jpg Tumblr lfcgw4h2DG1qcrnazo1 400.jpg Fintana moment.jpg Gleemadonna.jpg Glee cast-like a virgin-720p-x264-2.jpg Glee-Episode-15-The-Power-of-Madonna.jpg 224574960_640.jpg glee 15 like a virgin 2.png glee-like-a-virgin.img.jpg glee-virgin-1.jpg Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Emma Pillsbury Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna